Don't Cry Wolf
by 1Deanlover
Summary: A teenage Alison Jones turns into a werewolf on her 18th birthday. She's trying to keep her secret, well, a secret. She imprints on her best friend, Matt Campbell - also the boy she's been in love with since sandcastle days. She has to deal with her hunger for humans. Not sucking their blood-Actually EATING them.What happens when they go on a camping trip for the week.
1. Werewoves and Friends you can't have

_**Author's Note:I got some of these ideas from movies such as Twilight and Cry Wolf. Also books like Vampire academy. I also used the character from Haunting in Connecticut, Matt(Kyle Gallner). This is a story I made up by the way, so I'm a claimer! Whoop!Whoop!**_

_It was a full moon in 2011. I could smell anything and everything around me. There right in front of me were two of my first victims. I had teeth as sharp as a sewing pin. Maybe sharper. I had hairy arms all the way down to my legs. I felt the urge to kill them. But something stopped me. Someone stopped me. Someone I felt to protect._

**Chapter 1**

It has been only a week since I have become a werewolf. When I am not a werewolf I act like a normal human being. A week from now I will be 18, able to do whatever I wanted. My parents know that sooner or later I'm going to become a werewolf - but they don't know that I'm already a werewolf. " Get up Alison", My mom, Jennifer, chirped through the hall. She has a high spirit. My uncle says she has the thoughts of a 10 year old. I get up and start to go clean myself up. " I can't believe our little girl is going to graduate. Are you up and almost ready?" " Yeah mom I'm almost ready. I'm excited." Just then the doorbell rang. I could hear my mother walking to the door to open it. I listened closer and heard that familiar voice. " Good morning Mrs. Jones, how are you?", Matt - my best friend - asked with a cheerful smile on his face. " Oh I'm great. How's your mother and father?"

"The're fantastic. They love the new move here. My mom actually brought you a message." He handed her the note and then went to sit on the couch. I decided to wear my pink t-shirt and some ripped skinny jeans. I came down the stairs with a smile on my face. "Hey, whose sucking up to my mom", I muttered playfully. " Hey Alice. I was wondering when you were going to be done playing dress up. You look nice. Hey, my friends are going to this camping trip on Friday, I was gonna ask you to come." He looked at me, full of hope. I didn't want to go because my hunger for humans was too strong. But wait a second. If I just hold it in, I'll not be hungry for most of the part. Besides, the full moon won't be here until next Thursday." Sounds like fun. Let's get to school." There was a prom three days before the graduation ceremony. I had a busy week.

When we got to school, I decided to skip the first class. Too much blood. - Yeah I know what you're all thinking, 'What's a werewolf doing eating humans?' Well that's just the type of werewolf I am - Plus the're dissecting frogs and I don't want to be apart of any of it. I hung out in the girls' bathroom until first period was over. I listen to my IPod. When the bell rang, I rushed to my Biology class. It was regular boring stuff, and then I fell asleep. I felt I was still sleeping, but I was awake." Alison.", Someone whispered. I woke up with a quiet gasp. Matt noticed and looked concerned." Are you okay?", he whispered, low enough for the teacher not to hear. I was quiet the rest of the day." What's up with you today? You didn't touch your food today."

" I don't know, I guess I just need to relax."

" Well that's what the camping trip is for. Don't worry. Only five more days.", he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "This is why your my best friend forever", I said hugging him. I went to my car and he waved good-bye. I have this connection with him. I can read his mind and tell him things through his mind, and he can find out what I feel and can calm me down. It was the day before the prom and I already had a date. " Ahhh I'm so happy. You look gorgeous.". my mom gushed of my dress. I was wearing a red one-strapped dress that went up to my knees. My dad gave me the necklace he gave my mom. My mom gave me an anklet she had on for good luck.

At the prom, I had a pretty good time. Matt was there so I was extra happy, but I didn't let it show. I saw Matt looking at me. I tried to listen to his thoughts._ Damn she looks good. I wish I was her date. When we get to the camp site, maybe I could make my move._ He looked over and waved. I waved back and walked over to him. I can't believe he feels that way for me. All these years. Maybe it's time to tell him about me being a werewolf._ "Having fun?"_, I asked smiling about what he thought. _"Yeah, I see you and your boyfriend are having fun also"_, He said winking._" Shut up. Come on let's dance"_ He was a good dancer, unlike my fake boyfriend, Kevin. Matt can sing, dance, make me feel better, he's funny, cute, has a smile that takes my breath away. Why couldn't I just date him?

Me and Matt do this thing - because we live right next door to each other - we write on this note pad and press it to the window._** Didn't you have fun? Yeah. It's gonna be even more fun on the trip. Yeah can't wait. Matt, I'm glad your cancer's gone. Me too. I thought I was going to die I'm glad you were there to save me. Your welcome Goodnight. Goodnight.**_ I was thinking about showing him the note that said 'I love you' on it. But I just let it go.


	2. Graduation and the Camping Trip

**Chapter 2**

It was Graduation day, and I was not ready for this. I started to tear up. My friends came to comfort me. I was going to miss them terribly and Matt could feel that. He did that thing that made me feel the slightest better. I was going to make the speech. It was my turn to say the speech so I got up and smiled a fake smile. " When we were five, you asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers would be like, an astronaut, or a cowboy, or in my case a princess. When we were 12, you would ask again. Our answers would be a dancer, a pop star, or in my case a gold medalist. Now if you asked us, what do you think our answer would be? Well, how about this. Who the hell knows! This isn't the time for being perfect, this is the time for making mistakes. Pick a road and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love. Alot. Change your mind, and change it again because there's no telling what you might do. So when they ask you what you want to be when you grow up, you won't think about it. You'll know." Everyone applauded, and my mother and father stood up and cheered. I smiled sheepishly and walked off the stage only to run into a vice tight bear hug with my dad. '' You were great. I'm so proud of you Alison.", he said smiling. It was the first time in a long time that he has ever said he was proud of me. I hugged him tighter.

I was packed and ready to go to the camping trip. All I had to do was wait for Matt to get here from picking up his friends. I decided to put on a little makeup to look nice in front of Matt. "Now I want you to call us when you're coming home. Okay?", My father said with seriousness in his voice. " Okay. I won't be far. And I was going to call you as soon as we get up there. So, no worries." There was a horn honking - Matt's horn - and I rushed out of the door." Bye, love you guys."

I hopped in the car and Matt looked at me. It was a look I wasn't familiar with. But the look seemed like a good thing. I started to blush and he could feel it. But he just ignored it." Ready to go everybody?", he asked in a playful way. Everyone agreed with a excited grin on their faces. When we got there, it looked big for a cabin." Cool place", I said , though I really meant it. Everyone picked a room. Matt's friends didn't seem like his friends. They just looked like they needed a place to crash and always picked on Matt. ''Where's the beer?", a boy said nudging Matt in the arm. "Oh I didn't bring any. I couldn't get it past my dad," he said in a voice that sounded like he was lying. I know he is lying. He doesn't even drink.''Well good thing I brought some of my own. Wooooo, let's get this party going." I pretended to shoot myself in the mouth to make Matt feel better." So, how long have you known Matt?," I asked with an edge of irritation in my voice. "About two years ?", He said, in a mean voice. "Well, I don't think you should be treating him this way if you're his so-called friends.", I said with an evil glare. "Matt help out your girlfriend.", He said still looking at me like I was crazy." Whoa, dude calm down, she's not my girlfriend.", he said getting in between us." Why don't you just go to the crazy hospital."

"Piss off!"

"Drop dead!"

Too late I would say.

"Ok, guys. Chill out. If you're not going to get along, then we'll just go back.", Matt said with a look that made him look like a werewolf. If he was this would be a whole lot easier. " I'm sorry. I know you all are trying to relax. I shouldn't start problems.", I said to him and his friends. But Matt seemed like he didn't believe me. He shook his head and smiled his 'you're too much' smile at me and I shot an apologetic look back. Just then we heard some moaning. OMG. That's just nasty." Oh my god.", I mumbled hiding a smile. Matt chuckled to himself. I knew what he was thinking. _I didn't invited them to get wild on my mom and dad's bed. Ha ha ha. Maybe we can all watch a movie. But they won't think I'm cool. What do you think Alice?_ I jumped. I got into his head to speak to him. _I wasn't ease dropping on your thoughts, I just couldn't help it and I thought you were still mad at me for starting that fight so I just had to see what you thought about it._

_No it's fine. You don't have to be mad. Besides, Terry totally deserved it. Ha ha._

_I'd watch the movie without complaint. Because I'm your best friend, I wouldn't' tell you that the movie sucked._

_Thanks soo much. I was just gonna ask you to-_

" Why are you guys so silent? Have a little fun," A girl said smiling at us. She was one of the nice one's I guess. She was pretty a little short. She wore glasses. She seemed like the nice type too." I'm Nahla, but people call me Ney Ney.", She said politely. If I ever killed someone like her I would try to hurt myself." Hi, Alison", I said smiling back. She's someone I could easily be friends with. " What are we going to be doing here, besides getting drunk?" She asked pointing at the two boys carrying the cooler full of beer in the cabin." Well me and Matt were going to put a movie on. Then we were going to tell scary stories. I have some that would scare you.", I said making an evil smile... Then laughing after. She and Matt laughed with me.


	3. Vampires and other supernatural people

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, I went to go to bed, but I heard something. I went to the noise. There he was covered in blood. Terry had just gotten in the house and was trying to sneak in without waking anyone." I can explain." I knew what he was. My uncle Jared has told me about vampires. He's said vampires release your inner werewolf. Damn it. I can not be a werewolf this week. I spit out the word I was hoping not to say." Vampire. Your a vampire and your around my Matt.", Whoops did I say my Matt?!" And your a frigging werewolf, And I'm not saying anything," He retorted with a snarl fit for a vampire. I saw that he was dangerous in and out of the daylight." I see you've imprinted and keep your fangs to yourself. Yet so young." He said in a way that made me want to rip his face off. Like my uncle said, Werewolves and Vampires are natural enemies and can not be around each other, unless they want problems." What do you mean 'imprinted'?" What the hell did that mean? " Imprinted. It is like gravity. It's not gravity pulling you to the ground anymore. It's that one person. Whether that is a protector, or a brother, or a friend, or a lover. Ever read Twilight? True stuff." He said with a firm voice. " You know alot about us werewolves. Why?" I asked angrily. "I've done some research on werewolves. I have to survive you know.", He said with a playful smile." But you werewolves are so easy to find. There's alot more supernatural people at this campsite than you know. Like Nahla for instinse.", He said, knowing he'd gotten under my skin. I tried to recover my face from horror and shock, but that was just too hard to believe." She's a witch. And your other friend Tommy. He's half ghost. And your other friends Yaksha and Sita too. There both vampires. One of the good ones at least." He was telling the whole truth. I couldn't read his mind but I know when someone is lying. I couldn't believe my ears. I started to shake my head in denial. " None of that...bulshit is true." I said raising my voice now. Terry, who was already in new clothes looked alarmed." Shhhhh. Do you want them to wake and here us.?" I looked at him like he was crazy." I don't give a shit whether they here me or not. You can go -"

"What's wrong guys? Is everything alright?" Matt who yawned, but looked alarmed asked. "Everything's fine. I was just going back to bed." I said without telling Matt what I really felt. I climbed into bed and started to just think. Everyone but Matt is a supernatural creature. All he can do is see and control what I feel. How could I not tell him? He's my best friend. Forever. I'm supposed to act like it. I am going to have to tell him sooner or later. It will only be the matter of time before he sees me form into a werewolf for him. If something happened to him, it would all be on me and I wouldn't stop anyone who tried to kill me.


	4. Confessing and getting the guy

**Chapter 4**

"Alison? Are you ok?" Matt whispered. " No, I'm not. There's something I need to tell you." I said with as much voice as I could put in the words. '' What is it?" He asked crossing the floor to sit beside me. I looked at him with a firm look on my face to show him I wasn't kidding." You know that thing we do... With our minds I mean. Well you could do that stuff because you are shadow kissed." I knew he would believe me, but it didn't seem like he understood my reply." Shadow kissed? What does that mean?" He asked in confusion." Shadow kissed. It means when you die. A supernatural... creature can bring you back to life. I'm the supernatural creature, and you're the one I healed. I am a," I was trying to say it but it couldn't come out of my mouth. Matt wiped something off of my face and I notice I was crying. " Tell me," He said looking as sad as I was.

"I'm a werewolf," I said wiping the rest of my tears away while looking at Matt for a reply. " What? A werewolf? Like a real werewolf? Full moon and everything?", He said looking interested. " Yeah.", I said in a small voice. looking up to see what he was thinking. " Why didn't you tell me?" I laughed a nervous laugh. " Think about it Matt, I'm a werewolf. I thought you would be afraid of me and run around in your underwear screaming trying to find a way out of this place, while I hunt you down and eat you." I said making a little joke out of it. He laughed, but then was serious. " When did I die? How did I die?" He asked. " Well remember when you got really bad cancer? Well, you died. Before anyone could notice it... I healed you. That's when you started to wake up. That first time you felt what I felt... You thought you were going crazy." This was hard for me to explain. I only explained this to him and him only. I've never told anyone this before... Not even my parents. Matt slid closer to me and gave me a comforting hug. " It's alright, you don't have to explain anymore. It's okay." He whispered. I just told him I healed him from cancer and that I was a werewolf... and he's comforting me? Wow we really are best friends. He held me that way for a long time. Finally I had the guts to put my arms around his waste. I read his mind for a while. She's holding me. She's really holding me. But then again, I feel kinda bad for her. She has to live her life as something she doesn't want to be. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help her... But what can I do? I'm just a useless human, who can only know what she's feeling. Just then I got irritated." No your not! Don't you ever say or think that again. You are something. You don't have to worry about having to eat human beings or other animals every full moon! Trust me, you can call yourself anything you want but you are not noth-" Suddenly he leaned in and kissed me. OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME! I can't believe it! His lips were soft and moist against my lips. He kept kissing me. I put my hand on his cheek. We kissed for almost a minute. Then he finally pulled his lips away from me. We both laughed nervously. " I know I may be human and all. But I know how to get you to speak your mind. You don't do that often." I smiled sheepishly. " So you already knew I loved you?"

"Yeah, You probably ease dropped a couple of times when I forgot you could hear me," He said quietly. He then looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "WAIT! What about your boyfriend Calvin?!" He asked incredibly. I looked confused for a second. Who the hell is Calvin? I don't know a Calvin? I thought for a minute... OH! Kevin, my fake boyfriend. I laughed out loud but didn't say anything. "What's so funny?" He asked smiling a bit. Another thing about us. If one of us laugh or feel happy or something, the other is bound to smile. " Well, Kevin isn't really my boyfriend. I only asked him to be my fake boyfriend because I couldn't have who I really wanted." I answered, blushing my brains out. He beamed at me, teeth and everything. I love that smile. " And who might that be?" He asked getting a little cocky. I smirk and lean closer to him. " Terry." I say, trying to hold my laughter. I read his thoughts as I see his smile fall, being replaced by a look of confusion and hurt. _'Terry? She's wanted him the whole time? Damn! She was probably just being nice to me because I kissed her.'_ I realized that he thought I was serious. " Oh, Matt. I was just playing. You know that right? I love you. No one else. I saw you with a girlfriend and I couldn't stand seeing you with her. So, I just had to get a fake boyfriend to keep my mind off of it. " I said sheepishly, yet quickly. I swear, My face looked like I was going to blow up. He laughed shyly. " I guess I got a little gullible right there." He said looking down. I took his chin and tilted his head up, so he was facing me. " Yeah, but it's cute." I whispered, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed back. I suddenly remembered his girlfriend. I pulled back quickly. " And what about your girlfriend Mr. Campbell? I don't want you cheating on her or anything." "Oh, don't worry about her Ms. . I dumped her two weeks ago after she cheated on me. Again."

Sadie Greenlind had a record of cheating on Matt. Four times! This is her fifth and her last I guess. Haha. I never liked her, and she never liked me. Matt made us promise that we wouldn't fight because he cared about us both. When he wasn't around, she would bump into me 'accidentally' and say ' Omg Al, like I totally didn't like see you there. I'll make sure not to like do it again. Toodles Alan' Although she would do it again. And again. And AGAIN. One day at lunch I just had enough. I bumped into her while she was carrying her food. I bumped into her and her food spilled all over her shirt. I said ' OMG! I'm like so sorry Miss Gremlin! I'll like totally make it up to you! Well toodles Sade. My friends and her friends laughed. Her best friend Veronica laughed a little, trying not to show how funny it really was. But when Matt came back to school the next day and heard about our little encounters... You would've felt lucky to be someone else right now. He didn't talk to either one of us for a week. I felt terrible and begged for his forgiveness. I even bought him all types of gifts. He finally started talking to me again. I was glad that he talked to me first. A day later, he and Sadie were making out again. Then that's where Kevin came in. He wanted to be an actor one day, so I asked him if he could pretend to be my boyfriend. He happily agreed to it. We 'dated' for about four months. He had a girlfriend, Elizabeth Morrison. She's a nice girl. She knew about it, and said that it was ok. Me and Kevin tried to keep the kissing to a minimum. My friend, Tabetha also knew about it all. She's the one I go to when I need to talk about Matt.

" I'm kinda tired now." I said yawning laying on the bed. He stood up walking to the door. " Ok I'll leave, see you in the morning." I sat up quickly, getting a head rush. "NO! Umm, stay please." He smiled with amusement at how quickly I tried to stop him. " Ok I'll stay with you." He climbed on the bed, lied down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my hair. " Goodnight babe," he whispered lightly. I blushed. He just called me ' babe '! "Night."


End file.
